Michi C
This page is for the original Planet-Shite version of Michi, for other incarnations, see Multiple Michis. Michi C, (Last name sometimes spelt Cee), is the deuteragonist of Planet-Shite. She appears in both the animated series and the musical. She is a friend of the main character, Freya Grose. Michi also appears as a side character in the MIKIZ comic Apocolast, alongside her older sibling. Appearance Michi has a varied appearance across the story. When she is in her original form, she has a tomboy-ish attire, sporting a rust coloured hoodie and skull trousers. Personality History Before Planet Home-life Though not much is known about her home-life, Michi is said to have had a depressed mother and an older sister. School-Life During her school-life, Michi was interested in acting and science, leading her to join several drama clubs in her youth. After joining Hodgewood Secondary, she joined the schools theatre club, where she met two significant people in her life. Michi met and befriended May Forlorn (Sabrina Forlorn in the musical), a teachers assistant, who would become a mother figure to Michi throughout year 7. She would also later become close friends with Molli Dreamshine, an infamous child actress and model, who also happened to be a loner. Planet-Shite 2016 TBA 2019 TBA Planet (Musical) Songs Animated Series TBA Musical ACT 1 Five Hours Of Hell - Backing Vocals Audition Montage - Vocals Crazy to be the One - Backing Vocals Two Minutes - Vocals Big Blue Sky - Vocals Livin' For Ecstasy - Vocals ACT 2 Chills, Thrills - Vocals Not a Little Girl (Reprise) - Main Vocals Relationships Rye C Being that they are siblings, Michi and Rye have been shown to be very close, especially on Rye's part. Several times in Apocolast, Rye would often reference and talk about Michi in conversation. One particular notable reference is when Rye befriends Claudia Macant, stating that the young girl reminded Rye of 'a fammilar little mermaid'. During their dying moments, Rye sees their life flash before their eyes and recalls their most beloved and happiest memories. Most of these memories being their savoured moments with Michi, including days where the two would go out for ice cream, or nights where the pair would watch films or play games. The rush of emotion bleeds into Rye physically, as their last words end up being Michi's name. Freya Grose Animated Series TBA Musical TBA Molli Dreamshine Animated Series TBA Musical Molli and Michi are the closest duo in the Hodgewood four. Kylie Brooke Animated Series TBA Musical TBA Sabrina Forlorn Musical Prior to meeting Molli, Michi befriended Sabrina, a teacher's assistant in the drama department. Because of Michi's lonely upbringing, Sabrina acted as a mother/carer figure, leading Michi to put all her faith in her. May Forlorn Animated Series TBA Xander Animated Series TBA Musical TBA Trivia * Michi is one of three MIKIZ characters to be named/inspired by Michelle Calren. ** The other two being Michelle and Carter Chelle. * Michi's fate is heavily foreshadowed in the show. ** Her hoodie displaying the words 'Rusty Angel'. ** Sabrina Forlorn continuously tells Michi that she was 'born to be an actress'. ** The school play being Alice In Wonderland, a story about a girl being led to an unknown world. * She is the only character to officially die in the story. Category:Characters Voiced By Michelle Calren Category:The Hodgewood Four Category:Protagonists Category:Planet-Shite Characters Category:Planet Characters